


Recovery

by ashinae, cruisedirector



Category: Master and Commander (movie), Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Sail, Community: perfect_duet, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinae/pseuds/ashinae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepily they rest on the locker, the one soothing the other with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zasjah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zasjah).



> Warnings: Fluff. Activities that were technically illegal in the era in which this is set. We hadn't read the books when we wrote this, so there may be canonical deviation.

The captain and the doctor are both asleep on the locker beneath the window. Or so it would appear to Killick, should he walk into the cabin and wonder at their state of undress. Though the steward knows of the pain that has plagued Captain Aubrey since a clumsy midshipman knocked him to the deck during a storm some days before, he might mutter his doubts if he learned of Dr Maturin's offer to rub the captain's aching back with sweet oil that would have left stains in their clothing, had they not removed their shirts. Killick might gape, too, upon seeing Stephen, waking, press his lips against Jack's shoulder with an idle stroke of his hand along Jack's arm.

At Jack's faint shiver, Stephen moves his hand again, and when Jack breaks out in goosebumps, he frowns and rubs the arm more strongly, trying to soothe away the chill. A slight twist of Jack's upper body brings the hand over Jack's chest, settling Stephen's hand on Jack's ribcage as his mouth moves against his shoulder once more. A moment later Jack must bite his own lip to stifle a moan.

Encouraged, Stephen lifts his face into Jack's hair, pulling his friend closer as he resumes stroking his chest. His fingertips brush lightly, fleetingly, through coarse hair and over hard knotted flesh. This time Jack cannot restrain the sound that bursts from his lips, nor the way his hips rock involuntarily backward against Stephen's body. In response, Stephen bucks against him, gasping softly. His lips move tentatively on the back of Jack's neck, and he touches the nipple again, more deliberately.

With a soft groan, Jack shifts his legs so that Stephen can fit against him more comfortably. He bends his head as Stephen's mouth follows the curve of his neck, cautiously resting his hand on Stephen's forearm. It is Stephen's turn to shiver, and he presses himself neatly against Jack's buttocks, rubbing carefully. His lips play along Jack's neck, tongue darting out; he wants to moan aloud at the taste, but wills himself to remain quiet.

Jack is not so silent, yet even as he groans, Stephen wonders whether he is allowing this for his own pleasure or because he accepts for whatever reason that Stephen has chosen it, as his physician and friend and on very rare occasions his lover, though never on the ship like this when they might be interrupted at any moment. Slowly Jack's palm crawls forward along Stephen's arm until it finds the hand, and Jack slides his fingers between Stephen's on his chest.

Swallowing, Stephen presses a kiss to Jack's neck, squeezing the hand. He is hesitant to speak, afraid that a single word might destroy the quiet moment. With his other arm he pushes up onto his elbow so that he can run his fingers through Jack's hair. The head tilts back as Jack feels Stephen's fingers against his skull, and he lets out a faint groan of enjoyment at the sensation, letting his hips surge back once more to rock both their bodies like the swell of a wave.

Stephen licks his lips, looking down at Jack as he gently presses his fingertips against the skull beneath the thick blonde hair. He drops another kiss to Jack's shoulder, gasping when the other man presses against him. Very slowly, Jack turns, keeping his chin down, letting his hip slide along Stephen's body until he is lying flat on his belly with his head inclined toward Stephen who smiles, touching Jack's cheek. A glance at Jack's mouth confirms that he is smiling as well, and Stephen looks contentedly into the bright blue eyes for a moment before his fingers travel up into Jack's hair again.

Hesitantly Jack places a hand on Stephen's hip and pulls him closer, obliged to curve his spine so that his own bulk does not push Stephen's lower body away. Stephen thinks to warn him that he will strain his back again, but Jack silences him, brushing his mouth softly across Stephen's, then withdrawing at once in case Stephen chooses to reject such intimate contact. Instead Stephen murmurs a quiet protest when Jack pulls away, moving forward to taste his lips again, and again, soft kisses that persuade Jack to lie still as Stephen tangles his fingers thoroughly into the loose long hair.

The gentle kisses and the tug on his scalp are all the encouragement Jack needs, for Stephen knows that full-blooded desires and long abstinence have made him reckless. Wrapping his fingers more firmly over Stephen's side, Jack draws him flush against his torso and parts his lips under the onslaught of Stephen's kisses. With a shiver, Stephen slips his tongue into his mouth, moving restlessly against him, full of a sudden blooming fervor.

Moaning at Stephen's response, Jack maneuvers his arm beneath Stephen until that one too is wrapped around him. Still, he tries not to seize control of the kiss but lets Stephen move as he wishes. "Jack...is this what you want? Do you want me to continue?" whispers the doctor, plying his fingers lightly over Jack's skin even as he pulls back to regard him.

"If it pleases you, I beg you, pray continue," replies Jack, flushing as an involuntary yet unambiguous movement of his hips demonstrates his enthusiasm. With a smile Stephen kisses him again, his fingers returning to Jack's face. In answer he feels Jack's lips curve in unexpected delight as his leg moves over Stephen's, holding him close against his lower body. Gasping softly, Stephen rocks against Jack, then shudders helplessly.

Jack kisses him again, licking curiously at his lips while cupping his hip in a large calloused palm, making Stephen's breath leave him in a rush when he captures Jack's lips with his own once more. One hand slides down Jack's chest, over his belly, then stops suddenly, resting very low as he pulls back to look at Jack once more. The movement dislodges Jack's hand from behind Stephen; he lets it slide around his body and down his hip, barely touching his groin.

"May I...?" Stephen hears the frustration in his own voice as he seeks words that are neither inappropriate nor crude.

"Whatever you would like, my dear," Jack assures him and closes his hand around him gently. With a cry Stephen jerks forward, his eyes closing briefly, and his hand curls similarly about Jack's stiff flesh. Stephen's hands are not as agile as Jack's, never having recovered completely from torture, but Jack's skin is rougher and his clasp too tight; Stephen keeps his own grasp gentle and his strokes slow, sucking tenderly on Jack's lower lip, until the uncomfortable pressure eases and Jack's hand moves over him in perfect time to Stephen's strokes.

As he shudders against Jack's mouth, Stephen's strokes turn more demanding, his hand sliding faster. "Is this what you like?" he whispers. The groan that escapes Jack's throat nearly dislodges Stephen's mouth from his own, and his hips move, pushing him firmly into Stephen's hand.

"This -- oh!" Jack's breath expels forcefully before he can complete his declaration. He sounds surprised, and his body rocks more forcefully. "I am sorry to hurry you," he murmurs.

Stephen is after all a physician, quite familiar with the signals of impending climax, particularly in this man, and he finds Jack's unabashed arousal quite moving. Covering Jack's mouth again, he slips his tongue inside as he strokes him, fearing that he may confess too much if he allows himself the opportunity to speak. Jack's groans, coming so quickly, prevent him from returning the kisses properly, yet Stephen finds that the feel of his trembling lips are undoing him, even more than Jack's relentless, urgent fingers. He whimpers most ungallantly and his hands stutter on Jack's flesh.

Suddenly breathing out a laugh, Jack moves down Stephen's body, ducking his head and swirling his tongue around one nipple, then the other, echoing the earlier movements of Stephen's fingers. "I think you enjoy that," he whispers. Then he suckles gently, seeming not to care whether Stephen's hand is still moving upon him or not. Stephen cries out so loudly that he fears for a moment that the sound may summon Killick; he jerks in Jack's hand, choking out an oath.

Jack's teeth close carefully around the nipple, but a moment later he licks away the small ache he has inflicted. "Let go, love," he says softly, moving over to suck on the other nipple. Stephen finds that has no choice but to take him at his word, for his hips are moving of their own volition, rolling him forward and pressing Jack down with each thrust, and before he can worry that he might strain Jack's injured back, he must tremble and press his mouth to Jack's shoulder to stifle another shout as he spills himself in his hand.

Jack holds him close, pressing tender kisses to his face. "Dear Stephen," he whispers. As suddenly ashamed as he was overcome, Stephen cannot bear to open his eyes until he has stopped shaking, though his breath is still coming in great heaving gasps.

"Jack," he manages to groan. "You are extraordinary."

"Ha, you flatter me," Jack replies, and kisses him tenderly. Belatedly Stephen's wits begin to return, and he realizes that he has very nearly abandoned Jack in the middle of the act. Kissing him back without disguising the ardent affection that he had been trying to restrain, he returns his hand to stroking firmly. He hopes that he will seem not too rough and unmannerly in his haste.

"Oh!" Jack gasps, his clean hand coming up to grasp Stephen's arm when the touch makes him jerk and shudder. "Oh. Stephen. Please don't stop."

Encouraged, Stephen opens his mouth and sucks cautiously at the pale skin beneath Jack's reddened chin, feeling the pulse flutter against his tongue. His free hand comes to rest on Jack's hip, encouraging his movements. Despite his greater weight, Jack rocks fluidly up against him, then arches and cries out, spending himself over Stephen's hand and arm.

The doctor glances up at his friend's face, flushed and contorted so that under different circumstances he might fear an apoplexy; he has the unexpected thought that this must be good for Jack, to leave his skin glowing and his mouth so soft and swollen with pleasure. Smiling, he keeps his gaze fixed on Jack's face, waiting for him to speak.

Jack opens his eyes and stares up in wonder. "Oh," he says. "Oh, Stephen. That...please promise me that you wanted, that is to say, you were not simply doing me the very great favor of alleviating my necessity..."

"No," Stephen answers emphatically. "I wanted it. I ached for it, Jack."

Smiling, Jack ducks his head. "I suppose I have been a fool. I had assumed that it would be a great affront to your person and profession were I ever to suggest such a thing on my ship."

"I could certainly say the same to you, my dear."

Jack laughs aloud in reply. "But you know that I have been in the Navy all my life. Can you honestly claim that you do not now understand what that might mean?"

"No, I cannot say that." Stephen closes his eyes and presses closer to Jack. "I merely thought that you would insist, as a captain in the Navy, upon setting an example of conduct approved by the Articles of War." Jack stares at him for a moment, until Stephen reaches between his legs with a wanton expression. "I will have to work on keeping you upright."

Jack moans, squirming. "Indeed you will. I would be most grateful for whatever assistance you could...Stephen!" He reaches down and clutches at Stephen's wrist, bright spots of color appearing on his cheeks. "But not yet."

"Are you getting old, old friend?" Stephen asks. His own body is quite sated, but he finds that he enjoys touching Jack while they are so relaxed together.

"Old? Never in life," Jack replies, his eyebrows lifting as if they would meet his hairline. "You tempt me into making love to you in my cabin, then you call me old?"

"And upright," Stephen reminds him.

Jack nods slowly, "Old and upright." He considers this for a moment, then sits up, gathers Stephen into his arms, and pushes him over onto his back again. Leaning over him, he captures Stephen's wrists in his hands. "'Upright' indeed!"

Meeting Jack's eyes, Stephen affects his most guileless expression. "Yes."

The scowl remains as Jack leans over Stephen for a long moment before grinning wickedly, and Jack sighs, "You spoil me."

"Do I? I think you spoil me."

Smiling down at Stephen, Jack inclines his head. "I do," he admits, "but only because I think you deserve it."

"What," asks Stephen in mock self-deprecation, "have I ever done in life to deserve you?"

"Everything," Jack replies, and kisses him.

Slowly and hungrily, Stephen kisses him back. "I shall remind you that you said that the next time we have an argument," he murmurs eventually, feeling his mouth stretch in a helpless smile. "The next time there is a frigate to catch, or a pirate to battle, or even a damsel to rescue. For you sometimes seem to think that I continue to go to sea with you for the pleasures of eating weevils and the joys of warfare."

Returning the smile, Jack says lightly, "Now you flatter me, sir." Then, with his expression growing concerned, he adds, "Please do remind me." Once more he moves to settle at Stephen's side, falling silent briefly, fingertips moving over Stephen's sticky chest. "Do you know how important you are to me?"

"No more important than you are to me, joy." Stephen catches the hand and kisses it, letting his tongue wander once more over the wrist and palm. At this, Jack swallows, and closes his eyes. "It is not meant as flattery. Are you content?"

"Yes," Jack whispers, "very content."


End file.
